wayfarersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary Harper
Rosemary Harper is the ship's clerk of the Wayfarer, who is a new addition to the crew at the start of The Long Way to a Small, Angry Planet. She was raised on Mars as Rosemary Harris, but became infamous when it was revealed that her father had been illegally dealing arms to the Toremi. Aged 23, she spent all of her money to buy a new identity and joined the Wayfarer as a way to start over. Appearance and Personality Rosemary is described as copper-skinned. She is somewhat shy initially, but her work ethic and open-mindedness allow her to fit in well aboard the Wayfarer. The rest of the crew worry that she is naive and inexperienced, but she quickly grows in confidence. Early Life Rosemary was born as Rosemary Harris, daughter of Quentin Harris, in the city of Foundation on Mars. She had a wealthy and privileged childhood, and as a girl she attended the All Stories Festival. She then went to Alexandria University to become certified as a clerk. As a young adult, Rosemary's father was discovered to have been illegally dealing arms to both sides of the Toremi war. He became reviled, and Rosemary's life was ruined, even though she had known nothing of her father's crimes. She spent all of her money to get a new identity and wristpatch and joined the crew of the Wayfarer. On Board the Wayfarer Rosemary joins the Wayfarer as a clerk, needed to manage the ship's out-of-control paperwork and organise its archives. Her duties also include managing interactions with other species, acting as a bureaucrat and translator where necessary. She sees the ship as her chance to start over, and initially is secretive about her past life, although she quickly befriends most of her crewmates. Rosemary is initially overwhelmed by the cosmopolitan nature of Port Coriol, but she proves her worth by acting as translator and negotiator when the ship is boarded by Akarak pirates. Later, on Cricket, she confesses her family history to Jenks and then to the rest of the crew. She finds comfort in discussing her past with Dr Chef, who felt similarly appalled by his species' self-destructive war. Rosemary felt a growing attraction for Sissix during her time on board, and after visiting Hashkath and meeting Sissix's family, Rosemary offered to begin a sexual relationship with her. Although they initially kept their new relationship secret, it was soon noticed by the rest of the crew. Relationships Sissix Rosemary and Sissix share a mutual attraction which develops into a sexual relationship. They care deeply about one another, although it is not clear if their feelings are romantic of solely platonic. Rosemary understands Sissix well, even though they are of different species. Kizzy The outgoing Kizzy quickly befriends Rosemary after she comes aboard. When Rosemary has nowhere to go on leave, Kizzy offers to take her home to Mudskip Notch. Jenks Rosemary and Jenks also become friends. Jenks is the first person to notice when Rosemary is upset about seeing her father on the news, and Rosemary tells him about her true identity. Category:Characters